


My First Destiel College AU

by KyaBean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, written so long go, you'll probably be able to tell ahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaBean/pseuds/KyaBean
Summary: "We both got kicked out of our rooms because our roommates are having sex so now we’re standing in the hallway {avoiding-each-other}" AU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	My First Destiel College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Silly rushed fluff for one of my biggest ever ships. Man the show ending brought up all the nostalgic feels, I finally wanted to share my first finished fic of these two. Based off a tumblr prompt because of course it was!

"Dammit Sam! I need to study, can’t you get your rocks off somewhere else?!"

A ruffled up Dean yells as he bangs on his own dorm room door. He can’t believe he’d just literally been thrown out. Ever since Sam started seeing this Ruby chick they’d been bumping uglies all over campus. Dean chose to come back to the dorms because he couldn’t concentrate in a library packed full of stressed out students cramming for midterms. Unfortunately for him, the horny couple had the same problem.

"I mean it Sam! Open the freakin’ door!"

He hears a soft chuckle from behind him and whips his head around to find that he isn’t the only one forced out tonight. Cas, his neighbor from across the hall, is cross legged on the ground with a computer in his lap, failing to hide the amused look on his face. Dean huffs then tries the door again. All he gets in return are hushed giggles and the sound of a bed creaking. Accepting defeat he turns around, leans back against the wall, and swears at the ceiling.

After about a minute, he glances over at Cas who’s now staring intently at his computer screen. The first time Dean noticed him was in their Evolutionary Biology course. To be fair it was hard not to notice him. Cas's pretty good looking. Tall, dark, and handsome sure, but it was his eyes that caught Dean’s attention. Those baby blues ended up enchanting a lot of men and women around school. Dean had been interested, but they run in different circles and only have the one course together. Their relationship didn’t escalate past the polite ‘Hey, how’s it going?’ in the hallways.

Deans’ attention is brought back by a yellow sock covered in black moustaches hanging off the doorknob. He faces Cas a little more and raises an eyebrow at it.

“Wow, seriously?”

Cas looks up at him, then at his own door, and shakes his head.

“Gabriel thinks he’s funny.” he replies, annoyed but not really upset.

He’d set up camp with his textbooks surrounding him and bag of what appears to be goldfish crackers. He’d been busy clacking away on his keyboard a moment ago, but now he's just looking up at Dean. A pair of over the ear headphones hung around his neck and Dean catches the faint wailing of Deep Purples “Smoke on the Water” drifting out from them.

“That’s a good song.” Dean says, starting to feel the weight of how awkward their situation is.

“Oh, yea. It helps me block out what’s happening in there.” He cocks his head towards his door.   
They both laugh a bit before staring at different parts of the hallway. Uncomfortable with just standing there, Dean figures he should let the guy get back to the grind. But before he can mutter his usual ‘So, see ya.’ Cas blurts out,

“I have my laptop.”

Dean blinks at him.

“Uh, yea. I can see that.”

Tall, dark, and handsome burns a little red and clears his throat.

“What I meant was you said you need to study. I have my laptop which most of my notes are on so, if you want, you can use my textbook.”

Pleasantly surprised, Dean accepts and sits down next to the still blushing Cas. After a couple pages in, Dean’s acutely aware of how close they’re sitting together. This might not be any better than the library, but damn if he’s not a-okay with it. Just then his stomach growls outrageously loud for the quiet hallway. Cas looks at him, again failing to hide his amusement.

“Yea, I might’ve left my microwave burrito dinner in there.” Dean says as he glares at his door. 

Cas offers him up the bag of cheesy fish snacks. Dean half-grins, 

“I should try and get an actual meal, but thanks.”

“Right.” Cas nods his head sheepishly. 

He puts the crackers down and turns back to his computer. Dean closes the textbook and says,

“You know, there’s an all-night diner in town. We could grab some food and coffee while studying.”

Cas breaks into a smile that makes Dean’s stomach jump.

“Well that might be more comfortable than the floor.” 

Dean laughs, “Yea probably.”

He helps Cas pack up his things then leads them to his car in the parking lot. They get to the diner but instead of studying, they talk the whole night. Textbooks and laptop forgotten about, Dean discovers Cas is pretty hilarious and throws his head back in laughter more than once. They talk about their roommates’ annoying habits, the best concerts they’ve been too and what they hope to do when they graduate. After a couple weeks of hanging out, they’re the ones who push Sam or Gabriel out into the hallway. Laughing stupidly between kisses because they pick out a different sock to put on the doorknob each time.


End file.
